


Silver Lady

by SilverNyctophilia



Series: In Which Sam Wilson is too good for this world [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson is a Gift, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNyctophilia/pseuds/SilverNyctophilia
Summary: Sam doubts himself, listens to a good song, and reminisces a little.“The most important lesson I’ve learned in life is you need that one song to can pick you up in the worst of times.” At least, that’s what his father would tell him, which was usually followed by; “I’m serious Sam, there is not one thing that’s happened to me that a good record couldn’t fix.”





	Silver Lady

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while, hey everyone!

   “The most important lesson I’ve learned in life is you need that one song to can pick you up in the worst of times.” At least, that’s what his father would tell him, which was usually followed by; “I’m serious Sam, there is not one thing that’s happened to me that a good record couldn’t fix.” 

    His father was the type of guy that played a song to the point of ruining it, much to his mother's dismay. She used to say, “the world could end but your dad would be too busy listening to that damn walkman we got him. He’s just as bad as you kids, maybe even worse.” There was never any anger in her words, not anything genuine anyways.    
    Sam supposed it was true, but it wasn’t just music. His father was also a reader. Never before had he known someone who could become so absorbed in a simple story. He envied it, in a way. In the face of challenges, his father would just smile and say, “you know, I know a good song about this” or, “you know Sam, I’ve read about this somewhere.”

     He flicks through the various radio channels, looking for nothing in particular, and wonders just what his father would do if he were here with him in this moment. Though, admittedly it was hard to imagine his father’s reaction to an ex-assassin sitting in the passenger's seat. Knowing his dad, he’d probably say “just go with your gut Sam, it’ll never steer you wrong.” The problem was, his gut wasn’t doing a very good job right now. He landed on a station with a smooth-voiced woman taking calls from the audience. He mostly tuned it out and tried thinking of what to do besides drive around aimlessly.  As he tried deciding between going to Natasha or the hospital, or **"home."** the radio announcer caught his attention. “And now for a highly requested throwback track, a personal favourite from David Soul, enjoy.”  Sam almost snorted. It was as though his dad had heard him and said, “just go with your gut, and here, have a song to help you out. You know what Sam...-”  _ “Yes Dad, a good song an pick you up, I get it. I get it…” _

 

_ Tired of drifting, searching, shifting through town to town _

_ Every time I slip and slide a little further down _

_ I can't blame you if you won't take me back _

_ After everything I put you through _

_ But honey you're my last hope _

_ And who else can I turn to _

 

     ...And this part of the song is when his Dad would hit the steering wheel and sing with everything he had. Sam would groan and hit his head on the window when he was younger. It wasn’t until he grew up that he really got over his embarrassment and joined his father. Man, things were much simpler. He wished he had his dad here now, he'd know what to do, or he'd inspire Sam to go it his way.

 

_ Come on Silver Lady take my word _

_ I won't run out on you again believe me _

_ Oh, I've seen the light _

_ It's just one more fight _

_ Without you _

 

_ Here I am a million miles from home _

_ The Indiana wind and rain cut through me _

_ I'm lost and alone, chilled to the bone _

_ Silver Lady _

 

      He found himself tapping the steering wheel and pursing his lips slightly, nodding along to the guitar strings, a brief thought that he was turning into his father crossed his mind. They came to a stop at a red light.

 

_ Double talkers, backstreet walkers at every turn _

 

    Sam looked at James, he sat straight and rigid like he had when they’d began to drive a little more than half an hour ago. The only sign that he hadn’t mentally strayed off, were his hands. They were in his lap, clasped together as though he were trying to pray for help --or beg for forgiveness.

 

_ Seedy motels and no star hotels still I had to learn _

 

  He hadn’t spoken since they’d gotten into the car. He hadn’t made a sound, hadn’t shifted, hadn’t done anything. It was more alarming than it was unsettling. 

 

_ That the one shining thing in my mind _

_ Was the sweet love I had with you _

 

  He looked straight ahead and drove on as the light changed to green. 

 

_ And honey you're my last hope _

_ And who else can I turn to _

 

  A few more seconds and they’d be where they had to be. Or at least, where Sams' gut thought they should be.

 

_ Come on Silver Lady take my word _

_ I won't run out on you again believe me _

_ Oh, I've seen the light _

_ It's just one more fight _

_ Without you _

 

   Sam sigh and pulled into the parking lot. 

 

_ Here I am a million miles from home _

_ The Indiana wind and rain cut through me _

_ I'm lost and alone, chilled to the bone _

 

_ Silver Lady... _

 

        Coming to a stop, he spared another glance at James, flicked off his radio, and pulled his phone out. He selected a contact, his thumb hovering over the ‘call’ icon. He looked at back at James, who sat with his arms around himself rocking back and forth slightly, a stark contrast from moments ago where he’d sat unmovingly. Sam wasn’t sure which was more unnerving. He took a final deep breath, knowing if he took a second longer to think about anything he might back out entirely. 

       And then what would happen? He shook his head _.  _ _ Don’t overthink, just get on with it.  _ Without thinking anymore, he hit the ‘call’ button and held the phone up to his ear. Part of him wanted to hang up. Part of him wished his call wouldn’t be answered, and the rest of him knew that he would walk up those bloody stairs and kick the door down if he had to. The ringing continued for a long time before the call cut off. He swore and tried again. Nothing. With each passing second his uneasiness grew.  _ What am I doing, what the fuck am I doing? What if he doesn't pick up, what if he's not home? Where do I take Barnes? _

     Then he tried again. Nothing.  _ I can’t back out, there isn’t a choice right now. Just take a minute- you'll be okay.  _ He took a deep breath. Admittedly, the hard part was over- he'd come this far. It always filled him with trepidation, trying to help someone who may not be able to be helped. Mind you, he's never done something like this. He couldn't prepare for something like this. A part of him regretted what he was doing. What if Barnes was too far gone? Then this all would've been for nothing. If this all went wrong he'd break someone's heart, give up on a POW, and disappoint himself. Too much was riding on the next few actions he would have to make. 

__ Sam swallowed all his doubt. _"You can deal with it as it comes Sam."  His mother smiled, "Lord knows you always find a way."_

   T hen he called one more time. Then finally, there was an answer. 

  “Hello?” came from a voice which sounded all too alert for Sam’s liking. Great, he was awake- probably wallowing in self-pity and depression. Whatever, he’d scold his friend later on.

 

    “Yo Cap, you up for some company right now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will have a pretty neat interaction between everyone. Stay tuned!


End file.
